


i cna't wait to sumner love

by timberbabes



Series: the adventuers of justimbanelly [1]
Category: Pop Music RPF
Genre: (in most things), Authors Regret Everything, Crack, Dating, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, and also a virgin, bringing sexy back to dates, bringing your friends on dates, jt is bi bi bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timberbabes/pseuds/timberbabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace didn’t know what he was expecting when he went on a datw with jt </p><p>It surely wasn’t this………..</p>
            </blockquote>





	i cna't wait to sumner love

**Author's Note:**

> why are we like this

Jace was sitting at a booth at mcdonalds while jt was at the counter getting their chicken mcnuggets (their favorites). My love my love l=my love

 

“A date with the actual legit justin timberlake!!! Wow!” He thoguht to himself. “Wow” 

 

Fucking tatum 

 

Anyway, jt came back to the table with thwir chicken nuggets. 

 

“I got our chicken nuggets,” he said with his girly high pitched voice. 

 

“Cool” jace said. 

 

Jt sat across from him and immediately shovedc all six of his chicken nuggets in his mouth. While he cheweddd, jace asked him, “so, like, tell me about yourself.” 

 

Jt put one finger up and chewec for a 8 minutes and 53 more seconds, about as long as one as one of his songs. When he was finally done fucking chewing, he said, “well, i like making music with my bffs timbaland and girl nelly.” 

 

“Oh?” Jace was about to say before he was interrupted by a very large man shoving into the space next to him. 

 

“Yo famberlake” the man sadi in a hella deep voice. 

 

“Heeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy girl,” jt said. “And by girl i mean timbaland. What’re you doing here?” 

 

“well , me and girl nelly couldn’t let our boy toy Timberbaby go on thiss date alone,” timbaland said, makign one of his awesoem facial expressions. 

 

“Umm,” jace said, mildly uncomfortable. Just because he was gay doesn’t mean that he was comfortable with  a large man intrudiing on his date with the girlier sounding man. He wasn’t that kind of gay. 

 

Then all of a sudden girl nelly apeared with a tray full of quarter pounders amd mcflurries. Sjhe threw the tray onto the table somehow not spilling all the foood buttfuck everywhere and said, “Sup T imberGayBae, or should I say, Justin Timberbi bi bi?” 

 

Justin wrinkled his nose. “Ugh, please do not bring up my nsync days.” 

 

Timbaland laughed. “Yeha your hair lookd like ramen noodles what were you even doing with your life?” 

 

“GUYS. I AM ON A DATE” jt said loudly, finally remembering that jace was still a person who existed. 

 

Jace laughed awkwardly. “It’s alright. I forgive you for your past ramen noodley sins.” 

 

Jt nodded solemnly. “Thank you, it is so hard these days to find someone who is wolling to look past all that.” 

 

Jace patted his chest. During all this, girl Nelly had swallowed three whole quarter pounders and was already on her fifth mcflurry. 

 

“Our friedn justin sameberlake only deserves the best,” she said. 

 

Jace laughed awkwardly. 

 

“THE BEST,” she repearted, this time in all caps. 

 

“We donr’t call him the better justin for nothing,” timbaland added. He fistbumped jt, who said, “yooooooooooooooooooo.” 

 

Jace coughed. “Well, you guys seem super comfortable there,” he said, gesturing across the tab le to wher grill nelly was force feeding a mcflurry to jt. 

 

“Yes, we are,” jt sadi. “But waht about you jace? Are you letting the groove get in? Are you comfortable?” 

 

Jace shrugged. “I, err, iv’e been more comfortable.” 

 

“dang” saidn jt]

 

Timbalaanf nodded as he ate one of jace’s chicken nuggets. 

 

“Okay you know what,” jace saidn

 

“=no what” jt said 

 

“Im sorry jt, io really like you, but this is kind of super awkward” 

 

“Aw dsang” 

 

“Yean, sorry” jace said as he crawled over the table, accidently kicking girl nelly in tge face in the process. She threw her mcflurry at him. 

 

“callme, “ jt shougted, even though he knew jace wasnt’ gonna call. “Dammit. I guess love don’t love me :(“ 

 

It was quiet for like two seconds 

 

“Ooh, chicken nuggets!” Jt said and started eating jace’s left over nuggets. 

  
THE END????? 

**Author's Note:**

> this terribel fucking crackfic was weritten by two sisters who like jt a little too much and have too much time on theiur hands. 
> 
> don't worry, there's more to come.


End file.
